The Road Of Hope
by Hakugei
Summary: Shinji's life drastically changes when an encounter with a high school gang makes him blind. COMPLETE
1. Attack

**After listening to 'Can See The Light' sung by Ibu Shinji I couldn't help but think about writing a Shinji fic, but unfortunately someone took the title already so I decided to call this fic the translated title of 'Kibou no Michi' also sung by Ibu Shinji (Moriyama Eiji). The translation is 'The Road of Hope'.**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN.**

**WARNING: OOC-ness (seeing as that I don't know Shinji or Fudomine too well), mild shounen-ai, and plenty of violence for all you blood-lovers in the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

Today was in particular not the best day of his life. First he woke up late due to staying up way into the night working on several essays, he was forced to skip breakfast, had to run to school at top speed, slipped in puddles twice, got coffee spilled on his head, was late for class, and it was raining cats and dogs (not literally) in the middle of tennis practice and the Ibu Shinji's mood wasn't getting any better.

"It's just my luck, first I oversleep, slip in muddy puddles that aren't even clean, I mean with all the germs that it soaked up, get coffee spilled on my head from a clumsy baka, I'm amazed that the baka didn't drop his mug on my head, which would have given me a concussion and that would hurt so I might as well-"

"Shinji!" His best friend, Kamio Akira, cut him off in an annoyed tone. Tachibana had dismissed them earlier since he knew that they were bound to catch a cold if they continued playing in rain like this. Shinji slipped out of his wet jersey and put on his still soaked uniform. His shoulder-length hair still reeked of the smell of coffee and his shoes were caked with mud.

"Is it ever going to stop raining yet?" wondered Sakurai. The second year was already fully dressed and all packed up. He was leaning out the window elbows propped on the windowsill and his head resting on his palms staring at the gloomy sky.

"I wish it would," said Ishida joining his doubles partner next to the window. As if Kami-sama heard his prayer the rain slowed to a light drizzle and rays of sunshine could be seen between the gloomy gray clouds.

"Hey Shinji," said Kamio tapping his best friend on the shoulder. "Want to go to the street tennis courts with me? I want to play doubles with you again!"

Shinji said nothing and merely went on his way his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. He was in no mood for tennis; what he wanted now was to plop on his bed and take a nap. Today was possibly the worst day of my life and he didn't want it to get any worse.

Kamio watched the retreating form of his best friend. Somehow as the dark form slowly got smaller he got a strange feeling in his heart. It was a peculiar feeling; like this was the last time he'd ever see his best friend like this. He shook the feeling off; it was probably only a bad premonition.

Shinji had taken the long way home deliberately. He was frustrated today and was muttering under his breath about random things that absolutely no one could pick up. Dark orbs stared at the moon above. It was a full moon and its luminous white light was shining on his lean body.

He regretted that he turned down Kamio's offer into going to the street courts. Giving some third-rate tennis players 'Spot' could have cooled himself down after having a horrible day and he still had a History paper to do.

Suddenly he got a strange feeling that he wasn't alone. Normally he would have dismissed it as his senses playing tricks again, but this time for sure he knew he wasn't alone. It was a scary feeling and he wasn't risking anyone following him. Shinji quickened his pace and started walking faster.

It wasn't long before high school thugs cornered him. They look mean and obviously they were punks by how many body piercing they had all over their body. The leader looked even meaner than the others. Shinji had heard of them before; they were the Skull Punks, a band of gang members that picked on random kids that crossed their paths. It was if that the curse of unluckiness had suddenly been placed on him.

"Oi, kid, if you want to live then hand over all your money," grunted one of the thugs. Fear started to plaque his mind, but he wouldn't let it show. He kept his facial expression the same dark expression.

"Why should I? Too many people do that now in days, do they do that because they've lived surrounded by money and want more? Man, that's unfair…"

Shinji continued to mumble until he felt a fist hit his stomach like a missile. He doubled over and his head would have made contact with the wall if he handed stuck out his hand to support himself.

He managed to regenerate his supply of air, but quickly lost it when another fist aimed once again at his stomach. This time for sure he felt that his ribs had cracked. It was painful to stand, but standing was what he was doing because he wasn't going to back down that easily. He was Ibu Shinji, second year at Fudomine and tennis regular on the tennis team, and he wasn't going to back down that easily.

He attempted at punching one of the punks, but a strong hand quickly caught his fist. Within half a second he was on the ground his arm lying in a twisted angle. He was half grateful that it was his left arm and not his right. He had to get out of here before those high school thugs could launch another attack.

Grabbing his tennis bag with his good hand he tried to bring his bruised body off from the pavement. However, before e could do so he felt metal cut both his eyes. His eyes snapped shut upon impulse, but he could already tell that both his eyes were cut open for he could feel that blood was coming from his eyes running down both cheeks like crimson tears.

Shinji could no longer see what was going on or what those high school punks were going to do to him. All he wanted to do was pass out and forget about the pain. His wish was granted as he felt himself lose conscious.

Kamio Akira was working on his Math homework when suddenly the phone started to ring.

"Akira! Can you get the phone!" called his mother from the kitchen. Putting his pencil down he picked up the phone and checked the caller ID. Realizing it was Sakurai he hit the 'talk' button.

"Hai?"

"Kamio, it's… Sakurai, I'm at Sougou General Hospital with Tachibana-san and the others," said Sakurai.

"Why are you guys there?" asked Kamio. "Is anyone hurt?"

"It…it's Shinji."

"Shinji? Is he okay?" asked Kamio his voice frantic now fearing the safety of his best friend.

"We…we don't know yet, he's still…in the emergency room."

"I'm on my way." Kamio quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket calling to his mother that he was going to the hospital.

He couldn't remember when he had run so fast before in his life. He never ran this fast even when he had to run laps. Perhaps it was the desperation to get to the hospital so he could be by Shinji's side. He hoped he was okay.

After tripping repetitively he finally arrived at the hospital. The knot in his stomach slightly unknotted itself seeing the sight of the sign, but the knot was still there because Shinji could still be in the emergency room.

Running into the lobby he was greeted by Tachibana. The captain had a worried look on his face.

"Where's Shinji?" blurted out the redhead.

"He's still in the ER," replied Tachibana trying to act as calm as possible. "Follow me, we need to fill you in on the details." Kamio stared at his captain, but willingly complied. He had to know if Shinji was going to be all right.

All the Fudomine regulars were in the ER waiting room waiting for the results of their teammate's condition. Ishida was pacing in front of the door, Mori was fidgeting in his seat, and even Uchimura looked somewhat discomforted.

It took only one look from the red light above the door that made Kamio lose his sense of balance. Tachibana quickly caught him by the shoulders and helped the redhead settle on a bench. Kamio couldn't hold back anymore and opened the floodgates. Tears silently ran down his cheeks and fell into his lap.

Seeing the tears Kamio was shedding made all the regulars feel a new wave of sorrow hit them. Ishida started to pace even faster, Mori kept fidgeting even more and would have shouted something had Uchimura had not covered his mouth, but even Uchimura looked even more concerned.

Tachibana noticed that Kamio was no longer crying. Had the boy finally calmed down? He leaned closer and heard that Kamio's breathing was slow. The boy had cried himself to sleep; yet tears were still visible near his closed lids. Mori scooted over on his portion on the bench so that Kamio could lie down on the bench.

He must have been sleeping for a while for when Ishida woke him up saying that they could see Shinji four hours had already passed. He couldn't make out what the taller boy was saying at first, but when he heard "We can go see Shinji" he instantly became wide-awake and made a mad dash toward Shinji's room.

The rest of the regulars were already there when Kamio and Ishida arrived. All of them had glum looks on their faces. Kamio's best friend and doubles partner was lying on the bed.

"Shinji, Kamio's here," said Tachibana.

"Shinji…"

"Kamio…is that you?" The redhead gasped when he saw Shinji's eyes. They were blank.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well, shall I continue? Review kudasai and tell me what you think! Minus the flames, I break down on those.**


	2. Recovery

**I did some research on the Internet and after going through dozens of websites (just kidding, actually I only went through ten) I found several diseases that can happen to the eye. The description was pretty complicated since science was never my type and I forgot all about the structure of the eye. I had to find a detailed chart of the eye to understand everything.**

**Anyway, this chapter is when we get to hear some secrets about Shinji and what happened to his eyes. Thank you Risa-chan for pointing out that error in Chapter 1. Sorry to leave you hanging! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN.**

**WARNING: OOC-ness, chance of shounen-ai popping up somewhere**

**Chapter 2**

Kamio Akira tried to get to sleep in his comfortable bed, but he couldn't get the image of Shinji lying on the hospital bed and his now blank eyes. The eyes no longer had those dark orbs that gave Shinji his personality.

_'Masaka…he just can't be…'_ Kamio's mind chanted over and over again. He could never get what happened at the hospital out of his mind. It kept playing over and over again in his head like a movie in his head.

Flashback… 

_Kamio Akira was staring in shock at those blank orbs that now replaced where Ibu Shinji's eyes once were. He whipped around and looked at his best friend's parents. Both were staring back at Kamio. Shinji's mother was crying while her husband was comforting her._

_"Ibu-san, what's wrong with Shinji?" whispered Kamio. Shinji's mother pulled out of her husband's embrace and put a hand on Kamio's shoulder._

_"Akira, you deserve to know," she said. "Come with me." The woman led the boy out of the room and outside where they both could talk quietly while a doctor starting wrapping bandages around Shinji's eyes._

_"Akira, first of all, I don't know if Shinji ever told you this, but he has Glaucoma. Glaucoma is when the transparent fluid inside the forward part of the eye does not drain normally and excess pressure is built up within the eye. If the pressure is not controlled, the delicate structure of the eye is increasingly damaged, resulting in blurred vision, a narrowed field of sight and eventually total blindness."_

_"Wasn't it detected early?" asked Kamio still shocked about the fact that his best friend had an eye problem._

_"Yes, it was, but it wasn't so serious as to the point when he needed surgery. Shinji's eyes were slashed with a knife when he was attacked so I think that made his eye condition worse." Kamio couldn't get most of this, but he could make out one possibility._

_"W-Wait, t-that means-"_

_"Hai, Akira, I'm truly sorry, but…I'm afraid won't be able to see again…"_

End Flashback… 

_'I still can't believe he's blind,' _thought Kamio as he turned over in his bed. _'Will he ever be able to play tennis? Can he manage through school?'_ With those words sleep and the redhead finally found each other.

Shinji felt like he was wide-awake now even though it seemed like he wasn't. Today was officially declared the worst day of his life. First he's late, then it rains during practice, then he gets attacked by the most notorious gang in the country, has to go to the hospital, and now he's blind for good!

His mother told him that he had to stay at the hospital for another three days before he could be discharged. This was going to be long. In the meantime Shinji would try and get used to the dark. It was an unpleasant feeling to wake up after who knows how long and suddenly found out that you can't see anything even after you open your eyes.

He already knew that he had Glaucoma, his mother already had dying eyesight, but that cursed knife had sped up the process of his shriveling eyesight so now he had to face blindness at an early age. He wasn't supposed to have faced it until he was an old geezer for heaven's sake!

It was so boring in the hospital. He could no longer read a book, and he didn't feel like sleeping. So much happened in one day and how he was going to face the bleak future was way beyond him. Shinji scratched near where his bandages were wrapped tight around his eyes. They itched too much to ignore.

_'Stupid bad luck,' _thought Shinji. _'Why me?'_

Life continued to march on without the presence of Fudomine's second-year genius. The regulars continued to practice every day and work hard in school. Only this time the atmosphere was even tenser. Back at school everyone seemed shocked at what happened. Sure the high school gang had been caught, but now even more people were frightened of walking home alone.

During the time Shinji was hospitalized many people came, but only Tachibana, Kamio, and Shinji's family came frequently. Shinji couldn't see what they were up to, but judging by what he heard all of them were awfully worried.

Even though he never got rid of his old bad habit of muttering and rambling he seemed so different now. It might have been his blind eyes or maybe for the fact that he was in the hospital and looking slightly paler than before from blood lost.

Finally, Shinji was allowed to go home and return to his normal life. However, he still needed to be careful for without his eyesight anymore he would have difficulty getting to class and up any flights of stairs.

"Will one of you accompany him to class?"

"I can," said Kamio. "We're both in the same class anyway."

"Don't worry, sensei, Shinji will be all right with us," said Tachibana.

"Yeah, leave Shinji to us," said Sakurai.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kind of a corny ending for a chapter, but the genre is angst so there's got to be some. Next chapter, Shinji goes back to school. How's he going to manage it? Review kudasai! I already said I break down on flames.**


	3. Return

**Okay, I'm really, really sorry I didn't update for a while, but I was on a ten-day trip and I couldn't bring my laptop with me so you can't really blame me and after that I caught the stomach flu so I was in bed for the whole weekend and then my laptop got sent off to get fixed so you can't really blame me on that either plus school work on all that! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I own PoT this would already be in the manga**

**WARNING: OOC-ness, shounen-ai later**

**Chapter 3**

Shinji woke up when the sun had peeked over the horizon. He had expected to see the warm colors of the sunrise, but instead he only saw black, darkness. The dark-haired youth sighed. This was going to be hard getting used to. He was going to go back to school and without his eyesight.

After having breakfast his mother guided his hand until it touched the handle of a tennis racket and gripping the other end guided him to the car. The dark-haired youth felt around until he could feel the leather strap of the seatbelt and the cold buckle before buckling up. His mother started the engine and they both drove off. The whole while Shinji said nothing.

Finally the gates of Fudomine Junior High came in sight, well, not for Shinji. He could tell they were near because of the loud voices that he heard every morning. It was the all too familiar chatting of the students before they had to face another day of teachers and schoolwork.

"Shinji!" He turned hearing his name being called. It sounded like Kamio, and it was true enough. The redhead was waiting for him at the school entrance. Shinji's mother stopped the car and the dark-haired youth got out. Kamio grabbed the racket and after guiding his best friend's hand to the handle started walking towards class holding the other end. Thankfully they were both in the same class.

It was getting there that was the problem, particularly the stairs.

"Shinji, come on," urged Kamio when his best friend hesitated in walking up the steps. He tugged on his end of the racket, which made the youth on the other end jerk forward almost tripping on the first step.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming, geez, just because I'm blind doesn't mean that now my friend has to start yanking my chains on my first day back. I mean, can't he just-"

"Shinji stop mumbling and start walking!"

"Hai, hai, I'm coming after you stop-" Shinji couldn't finish his sentence before he lost his footing and started to fall. He heard a yell and then felt a hand grasp his hand preventing him from crashing to the floor below.

"I told you to pay attention!" yelled Kamio though there was a small tinge of pink on his face. He couldn't believe that he did that. He meant to grab his friend's sleeve, but instead got his hand.

"Sumimasen," muttered the other youth. The two made it to class without further incidence even though Shinji was still mumbling about stairs and how he has to get dragged up them by a tennis racket, to Kamio's annoyance.

This was going to be a long day.

X-

It was hard for Shinji to keep up with his studies. First of all, he now couldn't see the board. He had to rely on whatever he could hear from the teacher to take down notes. Apparently he had been too dependent on his sight. Sure he had heard of many cases when children went blind at a young age, but he never felt that it could happen to him.

He vaguely recalled a Chinese movie he once saw on a plane during a vacation trip. It was called 'The House of Flying Daggers' directed by Zhang Yimou. The girl, Mei was blind and Jin always had to lead her through the forest with her holding onto a sheathed sword with Jin holding the other end.

Kamio had done the exact same thing except with a tennis racket. He felt that maybe he should be grateful for his friend's concern. Could it be that maybe he had a thing for him? No, Shinji shook his head hard. That couldn't be right. Could it?

X-

After school the Fudomine once again assembled at the tennis courts. Tachibana asked Shinji if he felt like playing and the second-year nodded. Of course everyone was surprised to hear that the now blind youth wanted to play, but Shinji had a one-tracked mind so they didn't complain.

It wasn't until Shinji felt the pressure of the other youth's grip leave the racket did he felt a tinge of regret in playing. First of all, he couldn't see where the ball bounced and that would be a huge problem particularly during games. Second of all, how was he supposed to know what grip he was using? He could be using an Eastern grip when he was supposed to be using a Western Grip for 'Spot'.

Shinji heard a swoosh and then the all-too familiar sound of racket strings woven together hitting a tennis ball. He heard the sound of the ball hitting the court. Using whatever he could on his hearing he dashed toward the sound and swung. To his surprise he felt something hit his racket.

'_Nani? Somehow with me blind it sharpened my senses in tennis,' _thought the dark-haired youth as he once again successfully managed to return yet another shot. Deciding that maybe he could do this, Shinji hit a topspin at his opponent, Sakurai. Caught off guard, Sakurai couldn't do a thing before the ball bounced in the square and away.

"15-Love!"

The dark-haired youth tossed the ball in the air and swung. The ball came in contact and flew to the other end of the court. Sakurai ran and shot it back. This time Shinji hit a backspin and being more prepared the other regular it back. The blind youth charged forward and hit a topspin. Sakurai hit it back, but he could feel his muscles in his arm lock up.

Grinning Shinji hit another backspin, and this time his opponent's racket flew out of the owner's hand and crashed to the ground with a clatter. The small tennis ball flew and hit the fence before falling to the court with a small pong.

"Holy shit! That was Spot!" Shinji heard one of his teammates yell, probably Kamio.

_'So I can still play tennis,'_ thought the blind youth as he served another ball.

X-

It was a while before Shinji could finally sink in a bench due to exhaustion. Next to him Kamio was wiping his face with a towel and sipping from a water bottle. It was the end of another exhausting practice for Fudomine and everyone was ready to collapse.

"Tachibana-san, can I still be a regular?" asked Shinji. The captain took in what he saw, a seemingly normal teenager with milky white blank eyes. He didn't want the second-year tennis genius to risk getting injured again, but Shinji was a confident player and he should trust in his abilities.

"Shinji, your eyes-"

"My eyes are fine. Just because they can't see a thing doesn't mean that I can't play. Even blind people have their specialties like being sharper in hearing and-"

"Shinji!" Okay Kamio had enough of the other youth's constant mumbling.

Meanwhile, the captain was still thinking over what Shinji said.

"Tachibana-san, Shinji's waiting for an answer," said Ishida.

"Fine, but don't overwork yourself."

**TBC**

**Phew, that took a while. Sorry for the incredible shortness of the chapter. R&R if you want this pathetic story to keep going and if you wish to criticize me do it politely.**


	4. Truth

**Man, I'm trying my very best in updating as quick as possible, but school's almost over and the teachers are pouring in all the homework and projects NOW so it'll be pretty hard in scrambling everything in. I'll try my best though!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plotline's mine**

**NOTES: I just finished reading Imadoki Nowadays and after reading the last one a billion times I decided this fic is going to be a five-part fic. Therefore, this one is going to be 4 of 5! Almost to the end minna-san!**

**WARNING: OOC-ness**

**Chapter 4**

School life continued to march on. Ibu Shinji continued to work hard in his studies. Unfortunately, it was the day before mid-term exams that he was attacked so he had to make up for it. He had much studying to do and four exams to take. However, with the help of his classmates he managed to do a smooth job on the exams. After all, he was a second-year tensai.

Apart from his academics, Shinji picked up tennis and an amazing rate. Ever since his first match back he picked up his skills quickly, only this time his shots were sharper and his 'Spot' seemed to be able to keep his opponents' arms paralyzed longer. The only problem that he seemed to be having was doubles. Since he could no longer see his doubles partner he tended to knock into speed demon Kamio who had difficulty speeding across the court without knocking into Shinji.

"Game set and match Ishida-Sakurai 6-3!"

The four second-years walked up to the net and shook hands before heading for the bench. Kamio and Shinji had failed once again at another attempt to improve their doubles. Both were frustrated for despite the fact that they were able to win 3 games they were still screwing up even after a week.

"Shinji, are you sure you want to continue playing doubles?" asked Tachibana. "You've been tripping at it a lot."

"Hai, Tachibana-san, it's not like I completely lost it. I don't know where people get these crack-headed ideas from even if one of the players-"

"Shinji shut up!" yelled Kamio. Even if he was blind, Shinji still hadn't given up on his habit of mumbling. Well, that was one thing that didn't change even though it bothered everybody. The redhead couldn't see how his friend's parents could put it up with all this.

"Sumimasen."

"Practice dismissed!" called Tachibana.

Everyone gathered the equipment and the tennis balls and went to get changed. Kamio led out Shinji toward the front where his mother would take him home.

As he let his blind friend out to the front of the school Kamio couldn't help but realize that ever since the attack he had gotten closer to Shinji. He went with him every day to class and to tennis practice. He felt that as Shinji's doubles partner and best friend that he should look after him.

"Shinji, why don't you drop by at the street courts sometimes?" asked Kamio. "We haven't played too much doubles together apart from practice."

"What do you mean we don't play doubles too much? I believe we played doubles many times at the street tennis courts, during the City Tournament and the Kanto Tournament, and during practice so don't tell me-"

"Shinji you know I mean!" retorted the redhead. "Ishida and Sakurai told me that you're considering in asking Tachibana-san to play singles like you did in the District Tournament. Hey, do you want to come over and study for tomorrows Math test? 'Kaasan's making those rice balls you like."

Shinji didn't say anything as his mother pulled in and opened the door. Instead he said, "Get in."

Curiosity got the better of him and Kamio joined his best friend in the back of the car closing the door as he sat down. The engine started up and the car started moving down the busy road. The whole time Kamio was either staring out the window or staring at Shinji. However, the other boy had fallen asleep so he gave up on trying to start a conversation.

Finally the car pulled in its destination. The redhead stepped onto the pavement and closed the door. He stared at the sign towards the top of the building they were parked in front of. This wasn't what he expected.

"…Here?"

Shinji said nothing as his mother helped him get out. Gripping the handle of the racket 'eastern grip' he walked off with his mother. Kamio stared at the two Ibus for a moment before gathering himself together and hurried after them. The three went past the desk at the front, up two floors in the elevator, and down the right corridor until they arrived at a door with 'Ibu' written on it.

"'Kaasan! Shinji! Akira-kun! What are you three doing here?" said the surprised occupant of the room. Kamio was staring at the occupant his eyes wide as saucers. This person was familiar. It was Shinji's sister! Kamio had seen her before plenty of times, but this time she was even paler.

"Nee-san, o genki desu ka?"

"Hai, genki desu. Shinji, you worry too much."

"You're my nee-san, we're family, how can I not care about you? Well, there's always those very abusive parents, but honestly, it's not like I get a beer bottle thrown at-"

"You're mumbling again," said the older woman with a small chuckle. "Seems like you haven't changed much either. You haven't changed either Akira-kun." Kamio suddenly remembering his manners hastily nodded his head.

"Oh, sumimasen, I-I didn't know you were sick," said the redhead.

"Iie, you couldn't have known," replied Shinji's sister waving her hand from side to side in front of her pale face. "You two have been busy with school and tennis anyway." Kamio tugged on his friend's sleeve.

"Shinji, come with me," was all he said before he dragged Shinji out of the hospital ward and out in the hallway. The other youth didn't even struggle or protest, as he was lead away from his sister and out into the hall where nurses and doctors rushed about. "What's your sister suffering from?"

"Oh, you mean Ibu-san?" Both boys turned to see a doctor heading their way. He was dressed like all the doctors were with the white coat and was carrying a clipboard. Shinji recognized that voice. It was the doctor who was taking care of his older sister.

"Doctor Yamazaki," said the blind youth bowing slightly. The doctor nodded his head toward the boy. He knew Shinji. Shinji visited his sister at least twice a week checking to make sure she was all right.

"Ahem, anyway, you were asking about what Ibu-san is suffering from?" said the doctor pointing at the redhead. Kamio nodded. "Ibu-san is suffering from diabetes mellitus."

"Can she recover from it?"

"Sadly, no, we have medicines that can help, but she has a bad condition so they can only prologue her life from ending. The only way for her to recover is to have a kidney transplant, but so far we haven't found one that can be suitable for her." Kamio stared at Shinji.

"You don't have that. How come she does?"

"Nii-chan!"

There was a flash of black and Shinji lost his balance and fell on his butt as a mini version of himself gave him a big hug. Kamio quirked an eyebrow at his best friend and the elementary kid who had a strong resemblance to Shinji who were both on the hospital floor.

"Because of him."

That only got Kamio even more confused as to how an innocent elementary kid like this one could get a young woman a serious case of diabetes mellitus. It didn't seem right and it didn't make sense plain and simple.

"Hiroki!"

Shinji's mother came running frantically and picked up the mini Shinji. The boy didn't protest as he was lifted off the ground. Kamio finally got to see the full details. The Shinji look-alike had dark hair that was shoulder-length and dark eyes. He was wearing a dark violet shirt over a black jacket and black shorts.

"Who's this?"

"This is Ibu Hiroki, Akira-kun. Hiroki-chan, this is Kamio Akira."

"Your nephew?"

"That would be _my_ nephew, Kamio."

The redhead turned to Shinji who had now picked himself off the floor. Once again Kamio quirked an eyebrow. This was getting more and more confusing. It was like Shinji's mumbling; he asks a question and then suddenly it drives into random directions.

"_Your_…nephew?"

"Hai, Akira-kun, that's Shinji's nephew. He probably didn't tell you this, but Rika (A/N: I don't know what Shinji's sister's real name is so I'll just use that) got married when he was seven. After that she got pregnant, but the father didn't want to have the responsibility of a father so he divorced her.

When she was two months pregnant she suddenly said that she wasn't feeling well. I brought her to her room and called the doctor. That's when we found out that after she got pregnant she also got diabetes mellitus. The doctor said that probably she'd only have it as long as she was carrying a baby. We thought that after Rika gave birth she'd be better.

We were wrong. She was having lots of trouble when she was in labor. Thankfully, she held on and was able to give birth to Hiroki. However, when were allowed to see her the doctor said that she would have diabetes mellitus forever. We also learned from the doctor that Rika had badly damaged kidneys and would need to be replaced. We've been searching for a donor ever since, but to no avail."

_"So this is what Shinji's going through as well,_ thought Kamio as he heard about how no one could help Shinji's sister and that she was going to face death soon.

X-

Shinji took whatever notes he could hear through his ears. He wasn't concentrating today. It had been a month since he told Kamio about his sister. What he didn't tell him was that she only had a month left until she died. Almost a month has been up. Shinji didn't know if he'll be able to take it when Rika passes away.

_"Thanks to what the brat made her go through just to have him her life's going to end before I even get to high school,"_ thought Shinji as he kept one ear open as to what the teacher was saying.

Finally the bell rang signaling the end of class. Shinji was lead out of the bustling classroom and out toward the tennis courts where afternoon practice was about to start. Somehow, he didn't feel like playing tennis, like when…

Shinji shivered slightly at the memory, when he was beaten by those high school idiots and went blind before he even hit the age when he was supposed to. It left a permanent mark on himself.

At the moment his phone rang. Kamio stopped and after rummaging around in Shinji's bag he put the phone in the blind youth's hand. Shinji held the phone to his ear and started talking. From the sound of things it probably was his mother. Abruptly, Shinji suddenly hung up the phone.

"Kamio, I need you to take me to the front."

"What is it?"

"It's nee-san."

**To Be Continued…**

**A bit longer than the normal. Sorry it was kinda rushed since I want to finish the last chapter. I've got a few knew ideas you can wait for. Review kudasai! No flames kudasai.**


	5. Miracle

**Yay! Last chapter coming up! Don't worry folks, this'll be a happy ending. I don't like tragedy fics too much even though I like reading them. Besides, I can't write them. I end up crying if I try. I want to get over with this 'cause I've got another idea, but I made myself a policy saying that I can't start on another fic until I finish the others. On with the conclusion!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T. OWN.**

**Chapter 5**

_"It's nee-san."_

The words echoed in Kamio's head as he went through practice hitting balls as always. He could tell by the panic in Shinji's tone and from what he heard about his sister that she wasn't looking good. Kamio had rushed Shinji over to the front where Shinji's mother drove off towards the hospital with him.

"Kamio, doushita no?" Kamio was snapped out of his thoughts when Ishida shook his shoulder. "You've been out of it all day. Tough break-up or something?"

"Nan demo nai," replied Kamio.

"Oi, where's Shinji today?" yelled Mori.

"I don't know," replied Sakurai. "He was here today. I saw him at lunchtime."

"Kamio, do you know where he is?" asked Tachibana. The redhead stared at the ground. He didn't want to tell them his friend's whereabouts, but he couldn't hide it.

"He's at the hospital, to see his sister," said the redhead.

"The hospital?"

"His sister?"

"Hai, his sister has a special health condition when she was pregnant with Shinji's nephew, Hiroki. She got diabetes mellitus, but sadly it got worse after she gave birth. Shinji's family's been searching for a kidney donor, but they haven't been successful."

"That still doesn't explain why he had to visit the hospital," said Ishida scratching his head.

"He said that his sister only had about a month to live. A month's almost up. She might be in critical condition."

"Good point."

X-

"She took a sudden turn for the worse. Ibu-san is in critical condition, she may not pull through. We'll give her 24 hours, but…her chances are low. You can go see her."

The woman tugged on the racket letting her son know that they were going to move and started walking fast toward the ward one hand holding the racket and the other one carrying the younger Ibu. She kept her pace but still rushed at the same time. Mrs. Ibu saw the number plaque and threw open the door. The Ibu daughter slowly turned her head.

"'Kaasan…Shinji…Hiroki," she whispered.

"Rika, you shouldn't speak, save your energy," said Shinji's mother.

"But if I don't speak…I won't be able to tell you…what I want you to do."

"Anything, what do you want?"

"When I die…I want you…to…" she began to say when she suddenly started coughing violently. Shinji felt around quickly until he felt the emergency button and pressed it with the palm of his hand. Immediately several nurses came rushing in and started doing their routine. Shinji moved aside to allow them room.

"Doctor Yamazaki!" Mrs. Ibu turned toward the doctor.

"I'm sorry Ibu-san, I'm afraid there isn't much we can do for her." The woman was stunned speechless as tears began to roll down her face. Shinji tried to hold back the tears, but they were irrelevant as the floodgates opened. Little Hiroki didn't know why his grandma and uncle were crying, but he walked over to the bed and touched his mother's cold hand.

"Mama." The Ibu daughter used her last amount of strength and kissed her son on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, Hiroki, Mama has to go now. Take…care, okay?" The young Ibu nodded dumbly not knowing what would happen to his dying mother.

"Shinji…I want you to…" The last words were barely audible, but it was loud enough for Shinji's now well-trained ears to hear. The cold lifeless hand fell onto the white bed as life left its owner who knew that she wouldn't make it.

Shinji's mother turned and hugged her son tightly tears rolling down her face. The blind youth did nothing as the liquid pain in his heart rolled from his sightless eyes and down his cheeks. He couldn't see his sister for the last time and he never would.

X-

The next day Kamio noticed there was something relatively different about Shinji. The blind youth seemed to have a serious case of the Blues. Even though he managed to keep up when they had to make a beeline for class to avoid being late the redhead also noticed that Shinji wasn't taking any notes. Normally he would be scribbling away.

Kamio suspected that the Ibu daughter had indeed died and that the blind youth still needed some time into getting over it. The redhead knew perfectly well that the two siblings were relatively close compared to some other siblings. To having to bear the fact that a relative you love so much is no longer in this world is a cruel thing to bear especially at a young age.

The bell rang signaling for the lunch break. Hungrily Kamio took out the bento his mother made him today. He never got that too often and was only used on special occasions. Since today was his sister's birthday all three were given bentos. Kamio bit into some sushi and chewed on it happily. His mother made the best!

He almost lost his appetite when he saw Shinji. The blind youth didn't even take his lunch out or buy the school's lunch. He had his head propped on his two folded arms and many would get the impression that he was sleeping.

_"Shinji must be going through a tough time,"_ thought the redhead as he bit into some inari sushi. _"Best if we give him some time."_

Kamio didn't know how right he was until afternoon practice. During the practice matches the blind youth didn't seem all that energetic and even his 'Spot' and 'Kick Serve' seemed to only have half the power today. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by the others. Tachibana suggested in taking Shinji to see the nurse, but the said youth shook it off insisting that he was fine.

"Shinji you haven't been doing well all day," said Tachibana. "I'll excuse you from practice today. Go home and get some rest."

Seeing as there was no point in arguing with his captain Shinji allowed himself to be lead outside to the front. He called his mother that he was excused early and after driving up toward the front the car drove away from Fudomine.

X-

Three days dragged by as lazy as a turtle. Shinji continued to come to school and participate in tennis practice. By the end of the second day he seemed to be back to normal. He started to mumble again, to some people's annoyance, and his skills in tennis were up to their usual standards once again.

Then one day Shinji didn't come to school. Kamio found it puzzling as he waited for his blind friend to pull in outside the front, but when practice was about to start he gave up and hurried toward the courts to prevent from being late. He managed to make it in time gasping out why he was almost late.

The seat that was normally occupied by the blind youth was empty when Kamio showed up at class along with other students. Thinking that it was probably because he needed to calm down after his sister's funeral the redhead shook it off and began to take notes for his first subject, History.

X-

The bell finally rang and Kamio gathered his things together before heading towards the tennis courts. The Kanto tournament was coming up and they had to be ready for it so it was inevitable to being late; or that's what he told himself.

As he was rounding the corner he spotted a bus at the front. And getting on it was the Fudomine regulars still in their school uniforms.

"There you are Kamio!" yelled Mori. "Come on!"

Confused, the redhead quickly dashed to the bus and climbed on. The doors closed and vehicle headed for the traffic. Kamio quirked an eyebrow at the team; they seemed to be somewhat…excited.

"What's going on?" asked Kamio finally have found his voice.

"Kamio, you didn't know?" asked Sakurai in disbelief. The redhead shook his head still thoroughly confused.

"I forgot you had to go yesterday because of your sister's birthday party," muttered Tachibana. "Yesterday, Shinji told us that he was going in for a transplant-"

"TRANSPLANT?" yelled Kamio in disbelief.

"Calm down, Kamio, it's nothing serious," said Ishida. "He went in to get an eye transplant. His sister donated her eyes to him."

"They're installing her corneas (that's a part of the eye) into him."

"In other words-"

"Shinji's going to see again!"

Excitement poured into Kamio as he heard the news. He felt like doing fifteen cartwheels. Shinji was going to see again! He couldn't wait!

X-

The operation was already in progress when the boys arrived. The 'Operation In Progress' light was turned on already. Kamio was even more anxious than when Shinji was first in that room when he was attacked. This would decide if he would receive sight again or face blindness for the rest of his life. The rest of the team was as anxious as their teammate. Some like Mori couldn't sit still. Others like Tachibana were trying to busy themselves to keep their minds off Shinji.

Finally the 'Operation In Progress' light was turned off. Immediately all six boys stopped what they were doing and ran toward the door as if they were in a 200 meter race.

The operation was a success.

After the operation the Fudomine regulars were able to see their teammate. Shinji had to wear bandages around his eyes since the doctor said that the eyes would take another two days before the corneas would kick in. Until then, life would continue as it always did. Kamio took Shinji to practice and class, they trained for the Kanto tournament, and did homework at night.

X-

"Ready Shinji?"

"Hai."

Shinji scrunched his eyes as the cloth bandages were unraveled. He was getting nervous. What if the corneas wouldn't work? Then the operation would have been all for nothing. One by one each layer was removed taking the pressure off his eyes. Nearby the rest of the regulars were waiting anxiously.

"Open your eyes."

He did. At first nothing happened. Then he saw some light, then outlines, then faded images, and finally clear vision. He gasped looking around at the blue sky, the tennis courts, and finally, Kamio.

A smile was gracing his features.

**OWARI**

**Whew! I'm finally done! Man, that ran quite a bit. Oh well, anyway, in case if you're wondering about the bandages part I got a review from Risa-chan saying that it would have been the logical thing if Shinji had an operation on his eyes. Review kudasai minus the flames. Ja ne!**


End file.
